historyrussiafandomcom-20200216-history
JTC Cooperation
JTC JTC <> JTC about <> JTC partners <> JTC Cooperation ---- ---- ---- JTC SERVICES JTC trucking <> JTC Wagons <> JTC Containers <> JTC Express services <> JTC door-to-door delivery <> Oversized loads <> Customs clearance <> Insurance <> Warehousing and receiving goods ---- ---- ---- JTC DETAILS Documents <> Company details ---- ---- ---- Why should you work under our United flag? International logistics company's Joint Transportation Company (JTC) invites to join us companies engaged in transportation. We offer you to become our business partner to engage in the delivery of goods under the brand JTC.What are the terms which we work on? We work on the terms of franchising. We offer to you a well-established business model of the modern logistic schemes. We provide you with our corporate logo.International logistics company's Joint Transportation Company (JTC) has combined several Russian companies under a single brand (JTC). JTC is one of the world leaders in logistics and operates in the market of transport services since the 70-ies of the last century. Since 2011, the mission of JTC is in Russia. We offer to our clients worldwide transport services: we organize transportation of any cargo by any transport anywhere in the world – being always fast, comfortable and profitable to our customers. You reduce your risks. We help you to resolve any problems related to the transportation. We train your personnel and give all our accumulated experience of working in the international market. We increase your profit. Brand JTC is widely known abroad and in Russia. You find it easier to obtain high-priced orders and work with the most famous customers. Over the years in the international logistics market, our company established not only a reputation as a reliable and competent partner with a rich history and extensive experience, but also introduced a unique system of work based on the latest achievements of the modern world logistics. You reduce the cost of advertising and marketing. We are promoting our services and actively promote you as our representative. You do not need to spend additional money on advertising - we make an advertising in various regions of Russia. You get a special knowledge. We convey our business model and provide the analytical service, helping to develop the work in the most efficient manner. We teach your employees to all the specific features of highest class international logistics. Our unique features:Every month we are trusted with goods worth for more than 60 million euros. We have insured our professional activity on 10 million rubles in reputable insurance companies and created a structure that ensures the security of goods. We have developed a network of branches, representative offices and business partners all throughout Russia, CIS and the world. The logistic optimization reduced the costs for our customers in 2010, for ten million dollars and allowed us to lend their transport needs on three million U.S. dollars on a monthly basis. We have several dozens of activities, several dozen companies that are concentrated in a single coordinating center. We have hired hundreds of the best managers, drivers, movers that provide smooth, rapid and reliable delivery of goods. ---- ---- ---- Choose the fastest way to increase your profits - work with us under a single brand JTC: info@joint-company.com The theme - cooperation